rouscmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Echo4890
"Eat this!" - Echo4890 Echo4890 is a MSGT in the Colonial Marine Corps. He enlisted on December 20th, 2185. Known for meme production and being the 2nd highest NCO in the Colonial Marine Corps. History Early Life Echo was born in the capital of Louisiana, a part of the United Americas. At a young age, he took an interest into firearms and technology. He became an intern at Armat Battlefield Systems, where a fellow intern named Nathan introduced him to the Colonial Marine Corps. The Colonial Marines Enlisting Echo enlisted after being shown the Corps by Nathan, a fellow intern. They enlisted together, and attended the Recruit Depot at Kiowa Valley, California. They were assigned to then a platoon, and transported off world to Lycan, a now decommissioned training installation in the American Arm. Marine Echo's first posting was BG-223 Arachthos. Shortly after his posting, however, the Marines decommissioned the site and set up on a nearby planet by the name of BG-195 Korari. It was here where Echo honed his skills in marksmanship, and passed Special Forces training after an invitation by Major darkspiritwolf. Due to his Aero membership and the decline of the SO branch itself, he, Tost, and Derpitus were never accepted. During this time period, he was also selected to stand guard at the Earth Headquarters as an Honor Guard (Selected by PayableonDeath), and did the same duty at the capital of the UWF, Haven. It was here that he met his future commanding officer, then SGT MAJ, Givingup2. Prior to meeting Giving, Echo was very cocky, an attribute that was disapproved by him. Giving took it upon himself to become a sort of "mentor" for Echo, eventually turning the resentful relationship into one of comradery and friendship. Battle Hardened Following Giving's rising through the ranks to Major, Haven became the primary garrison of the USCMC, until the re-capture of BG-223 from Bebop and UPP forces, who suffered from the existing Arachthos Hive. Before the reoccupation, however, Echo was selected for Scout Sniper training by General ImperialWolven, and passed into the platoon, taking the role of Platoon Sergeant. Following Wolven's disappearance, he also attained the role of Acting Executive Officer, becoming 2nd to Colonel Fox6095. Shortly following the reoccupation, his friend Nathan transferred to the reserves., and Pawlo served the minimum and returned to Earth. Scout Sniper As the Scout platoon became older, needs for reforms were needed. This resulted in the removal of ex-Sergeant Hiskanto and BossofArma3. With these removals, Echo selected ChrisMichaelBaron for Scout training, who was accepted a day later. Chris became a crucial element, showing skills in mapping that exceeded Hiskanto's. Due to his skills, the Continental Army Crusade was easier to plan. The Scouts were later disbanded, following the VAK War. "Colonists we've gotta save from their... well, you know." The Marines, following the VAK and UNSC Wars, continue patrolling BG-223, with raids on non-specific targets throughout the period. However, with the return of Major ImperialWolven, one can always expect a Crusade to be brewing. Ribbons and Medals Top left to bottom right: NCO Ribbon, Exceptional Discipline Ribbon, Exceptional Combat Ribbon, Battle of Korari, Exceptional Leadership Ribbon, USAF Crusades Ribbon Top left to bottom right: Vanguard Medal, Veteran Service Medal, Aerospace Medal, Wonkaspare Medal, Distinguished Veteran Service Medal, Purple Heart Equipment / Appearance Armor Echo prefers to use M3 Pattern Personal Combat Armor, as opposed to the corporate issue M4 pattern used by Weyland Yutani. On the front of his armor, he runs a knife on his bandolier as well as 2 M40 HEDP Grenades, 4 M51 Bounding Fragmentation Grenades, and 2 .12 gauge buckshot shells. There are many elements painted onto the armor, such as "This side up" and "Headache Pills", which point to the grenades attached to the bandolier. The tally marks represent the amount of Praetorians he killed on Korari. The main paint are cards he used in a game against Derpitus, with the slogan "Lucky Bogey" representing the Japanese fighter that shot down his Dropship, "Friendly Flyer". Cosmetics During low-combat and off-base situations, Echo wears his boonie hat, a gift given to him by General ImperialWolven, or a fishing hat with lures, a tribute to the late Colonel Blake, a distant relative who served in the Korean conflict of the 1950's, deceased by getting shot down on his way back to the states. During some situations, most notably in transport and combat pilot roles, the Flak Jacket will be in use. The inscription in the back is inspired by that of Lieutenant Wolfe's of ''Platoon, ''being ironic about a bad combat situation. His patch on the right side is that of the 1st Air Cavalry, an infamous U.S. Army division still seeing use today with UD4s in the South American conflict, since its initial success in Vietnam. Quotes and Trivia Quotes * "In the pipe, five by five." * "In order to engage your target, you must see your target. However, your target must not see you. In order to fire accurately, you must be able to judge distance, wind direction and speed." * "You've all heard 'Thou Shalt Not Kill', but hear this; Screw that nonsense." * "asko more like asshole" * "The missile knows where it is." * "Can't help being a Gemini." Trivia * During the Continental Crusade, he saved Lieutenant CoderQwerty's life in a similar fashion to Sharpe's Rifles, killing an enemy who nearly stabbed him. Facts * Joined in late 2015 - early 2016 after showed to the group by nathan987654 who he met in 2011 during the golden age of RBRN. *Face resembles that of sposeisawesome, a close friend from RBRN. Memes Category:Marines